Grovers and Junipers Wedding!
by mizuki.monique
Summary: Read the title 'nuff said. No flames please thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Juniper's POV

"I keep telling you not to peek!" shrieked Annabeth. Annabeth didn't care much for looks, and she was naturally very beautiful, but since it was my wedding she was obsessed with me looking perfect. I was very grateful for Annabeth's help. This could've never happened without her. First of all, when she was given the oppurtunity to design olympus, she made a beautiful park, complete with a sparkling lake. She positions geysers perfectly so when it shot out the sun shining through them created a rainbow. The trees looked timeless. The park literally looked like a magical fairytale forest. Especially now when it was twilight. It was dark enough to see the stars, but light enough to have a light natural-looking glow over the whole wedding. Courtesy of Apollo. He only charged 50 drachma an hour.

"Okay now look," I dropped my hands from my eyes in a dramatic way and gasped. Annabeth has weaved light green vines into strategically planned areas of my hair. There was a tiara perched on top of my head made out of braided flowers. I had no idea how she kept it there without crumpling underneathe her hands. The tinted green veil led from the tiara all the way down into my ankles. The dress was traditional, white and sleeveless with only a few alterations made. She hardly added any makeup to my face which she said made me look effortlessly beautiful. She seemed to like my response.

"You ready?" I nodded silently in response, still gaping at the perfection of everything. She giggled. _Annabeth giggled?_ She must be really happy for me.

"Okay once the flower girl goes onto the aisle, wait 10 seconds then walk," She instructed me. Then she went arm in arm with Percy down the aisle. My daddy came up beside me and looped his arm through mine. Then once the flower girl(my neice) sashayed out onto the aisle I tapped my toe. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10._ Then I gingerly placed my foot forward.


	2. Vows

(Grovers POV)

Shortly after the flower girl, came Juniper. She looked gorgeous, prettier than usual.

"She looks beautiful,man," Percy whispered to me. I nodded silently, awestruck. Her eyes sweeped the atmosphere. Our guests, the priest, our best man, the sparkling lake in the back round, the rainbows, and finally me. Her eyes sparkled, I mean literally. And I thought that only happened in books. I barely noticed her father right next to her. She walked up next to me. I barely noticed the minister talking until he got to the part when we said our vows. She eyes sparkled... with tears. Her smile was so warm, happy, beautiful.

"Mr Underwood?" asked the minister.

"Oh! Um," I stuttered. Juniper giggled. "I, Grover Underwood, take you Juniper Everdeen,to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true lust. I mean love!" I said again, blush running up to my face. Oh gods. Juniper laughed and laid a kiss on my nose. "Silly satyr,"She giggled.

"Its okay, son, you can say that after the wedding," said the minister with a laugh. The crowd joined in the laughter. After a few minutes, I resaid my vows.

"I, Grover Underwood, take you Juniper Everdeen to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," I said without missing a beat. She repeated it, perfectly.

"You may kiss the bride," I kissed her adoringly, forgetting the reason, the crowd, just knowing that we could be together forever.


	3. Reception

Juniper's POV

The wedding flowed smoothly into the reception. We gathered around the cake. Half of the cake was the finest crunched soda cans from the recycling center. The other half was mint-chocolate chip flavored. Using a mini chainsaw, I cut out a piece of crunched soda cans for my new husband. I jammed it in his mouth while he fed me the yummy mint-chocolate chip flavor. The buffet table for our guests was modeled the same way. Half of it crunchy recyclable metal and the other half with my favorite foods. The first arms to find me were Annabeth's.

"Congrats," She said and then lightly kissed my cheek. The muses started to sing a slow dance.

Grover walked over and put a hand on my waist and held my hand. I felt our guest taping drachmas onto my veil. After the song ended another one began. Percy tapped Grover on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"Sure" Percy put his hand on my waist and took my hand.

"So congrats, Mrs. Underwood," I could feel myself grinnning at that new name.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"So you guys sprang for the Coke can cake? Good call, Gover said the Pepsi can one tasted weird,"

"Uh-huh. So I haven't seen you in so long, how've you been?" That's when I noticed the ring on his finger. "You're married?" He nodded. I punched him in the arm.

"Gee thanks for telling me!"

"She wanted it to be a suprise,"

"Who?" That's when Annabeth came up behind me.

"This cake is delicious," She commented, wiping the icing off her upper lip.


End file.
